Stars
by keytoglitter
Summary: She might be the most beautiful thing he's seen. Touken: MAJOR FLUFF (oneshot) TO SEE A CONTINUATION, CLICK ON AUTHOR'S NAME FOR A SHAMELESS TOUKEN SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**My head...ugh fuck. What did I do to deserve this heck load of a shit?**_

_Pain rippled through the entirety of Touka's Body, straining and tearing every muscle and nerve. She could feel her left eye twitching and pounding with every heartbeat it took, __her eye was bruised blue-black and was swollen.__ Her white shirt was painted an ominous red with blood, both her foes' and her allies'. Her shoulderblades ached, she must have used her kagune for too long. Raising her head, she witnessed something that would be etched on to her memory forever._

_It resembled a land of corpses- they piled over each other, creating a ghastly sight. A severed limb lay beside her, although it was so mauled she could not tell if it was an arm or a leg. She scrunched her face in disgust. It was an utter massacre- who survived and who had not? Another stroke of pain in her left leg rendered her thoughts fruitless as she groaned._

_Raising her head, she saw two figures. One, wearing a white coat stained crimson, and the other, with what seemed to be gigantic centipedes sticking out of his body; facing off each other._

**_Ka..._**

**_Kane..._**

**_Kanek..._**

**_Kaneki..._**

_**I have to... I have to help him... he needs me...**_

_Painstakingly summoning her last ounce of strength, Touka stood on shaking knees and limped towards them. She tripped over a body, her knees scraping along the ground. But she would not give up. _

_**Not now, not ever. Not until Kaneki was safe and sound.**_

_Against her wishes, her body failed her as she once again collapsed face-down. Her vision blurred and she could feel her strength leaving her._

**_"Kaneki..."_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Touka felt her body slowly recover its strength as she felt a warm and reassuring hold engulf her. With half-lidded eyes, she saw a tentacle pulsing with red energy wrap itself around her waist gently and her head was placed beside a body that radiated warmth. _

_Warmth that she had not felt for a long time since a first-class investigator named Sasaki Haise hugged her close as he tried to shelter her from the rain with his coat over her head._

_A weak arm pulled her closer to its owner, and three more tentacles wrapped protectively around her, vowing to never let her go. Touka wanted this embrace to last forever- for her to never be separated from Kaneki ever again. Now laying on her side, she observed that his black bodysuit had been torn to shreds, and his wounds were serious, but not fatal. She tilted her head upwards and a barely half open black-inked eye greeted her. _

_His voice, weak from screaming and fatigue, whispered to her. "Hey Touka-chan. Are you alright?"_

_His face had been badly bruised and cut, and he was in no condition to speak. But yet, here he was, still concerned for her. She gave him a slight smile weakly and induldged in the comfort of his body warmth. "Look up. I have a surprise for you."_

_As the tentacles parted open like a flower's petals, Touka witnessed a sight she had never seen before. She scoffed softly and said, "This is my surprise?"_

_"I'm sorry Touka-chan, but I really can't do anything more than this right now. Please accept this from me as a birthday gift." His voice was laced with the sincerity and kindness that Touka couldn't deny. _

_The night sky was twinkling with stars, shining down upon them. The moon was full, and was beautiful in all her glory, bathing them in moonlight._

_"I figured that being a ghoul for you since you were born was not easy, and you never really got the chance to see nature in its beauty. I wanted to take you to a place with a better view, but I reall-" Kaneki was cut off by something he had never seen before. Touka's eyes glittered with wonder as the stars reflected on her deep purple eyes, and she had a genuine smile on her face that he had not seen for the longest time. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she whispered a small "Thank you"._

_The white haired half-ghoul flushed pink as Touka let her eyes set on him, admiring every feature of him, wondering to herself just how did she fall in love with a merciless killer that still held the warmth of kindness and love in his heart. _

_Bending down, Kaneki saw hope in Touka's heart._

_Looking up, Touka saw a spark glowing in Kaneki's soul._

_Slowly closing the distance between them, they saw a new flame alight in each other's eyes._

_With hands around each other, they finally closed the distance and their lips met, promising one another that they would never leave each other for eternity._

_..._

_A/N: Please review! (: love you all :D _

_Btw, please tell me if you want another chapter/continuation of this series! I might even make a lemon ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! A second chapter is out now! It's a lemon, so its rated M. Its basically shameless smut! ;)

If you wanna take a look at it, just click on my name keytoglitter.

The title is **Bite me, Take me, Love me**. Don't say I didn't warn you , though!

Xoxo, keytoglitter

**Find me on Tumblr! im-cera**

Note: Covers/any drawings are of course not mine! If i could draw like them i would be on deviantart and not fanfiction.


End file.
